


Una cita bajo el árbol de Sakura sigue siendo romántico sin importar que sea cliché

by Underword



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Manga, Children Takasugi, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Forests, Gintama manga spoilers, Humor, Jokes, Ligero humor, Light Angst, Memories, Memory Loss, Menciones de otros anime, Por el estreno de la película final de Gintama, Recuerdos tristes, Sad Memories, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Shoka Sonjuku, TakaGin, Takasugi and Ginko resolve their past together, Takasugi y Ginko resuelven juntos su pasado, bromas, gintaka - Freeform, reencarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: Situado momentos antes que Takasugi conociera a su hija Umeko. Ginko se toma un día libre para ayudar a Shinsuke a recuperar de a poco sus recuerdos, entre su recorrido terminan juntos en Shoka Sonjuku.Precuela de "La última vez con esa persona se siente como la primera vez"
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2





	Una cita bajo el árbol de Sakura sigue siendo romántico sin importar que sea cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Fiu! Aquí estoy escribiendo más fic's de TakaGin para mostrar apoyo a esta pareja. Les juro que lloré mucho mientras lo escribía y escuchaba música triste. Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo he disfrutado mucho al imaginarme esta escena de TakaGin.  
> También dedicado a esta increíble obra de arte de Sorachi-sensei y por el estreno de la película final de Gintama, jamás olvidaré de este increíble animé y manga y lo tendré guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

**Una cita bajo el árbol de Sakura sigue siendo romántico sin importar que sea cliché**

_-Tienes que irte. Tú no estás vacía... tienes algo que proteger con tu espada, ¿verdad? -_

_Ginko acunó la cabeza de su amado en su regazo, Shinsuke quería decirle tantas cosas sentía que su vida se estaba deslizando por los dedos como arena y sabía que dentro de unos minutos iba a partir de este mundo. Ginko le dolía, había temido que llegará a este punto pero no dejó que el miedo la retuviera y sin tomar tiempo para pensar le besó a su amado, derramó todos sus sentimientos que ha estado acumulando todo este tiempo toda la ira, arrepentimiento, angustia, dolor, felicidad y amor. Y Shinsuke con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba le correspondió con la misma intensidad._

_Al separarse se miraron con ternura hasta que Shinsuke empezó a toser sangre, Ginko lo miró alarmada, apretó su agarre y llamó su nombre. Shinsuke tan sólo le sonrió, su tiempo se estaba acabando y tan sólo le pidió una última petición. No quería que lo último que viera fuera las lágrimas de Ginko otra vez. Quería ver algo que recordara lo que siempre había visto ella. Su rostro irritante, sus payasadas, su determinación, esa confianza que reflejaba su fortaleza todo lo que hacia Sakata Ginko que había conocido cuando eran niños._

_Ginko se recompuso rápidamente, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas le sonrió con su mirada brillante._

_-Nos vemos en el infierno, Shinsuke. No voy a dejar que te quedes con la victoria...te prometo que te ganaré la próxima vez -_

_Takasugi le sonrió sintiendo paz por primera vez desde aquellos días en Shoka Sonjuku, cuando finalmente cerró su único ojo con la sonrisa de su amada grabada en él._

_-Te estaré...esperando -_

_Fue ahí que ya no lo volvió a abrir más._  
…

-Shinsuke-sama -escuchó a alguien llamarlo.

El aludido no respondió tan sólo levantó la cabeza para hacerle saber a Matako que la escuchaba.

-¿Está listo ahora? -

Shinsuke tan sólo asintió. Ya se había alistado y tenía todo lo necesario para este día.

Se encaminó a la puerta con Henpeita y Matako caminando a su lado.

Era su hora para dirigirse a la oficina de Yorozuya.

…

-Gin-san, ya llegaron -avisó Shinpachi desde la puerta al avistar a los visitantes.

-Ya voy -se escuchó responder al llamado desde el interior.

-¿Tienes que irte ahora, Mami? -se le acercó Umeko a la peli plata.

-Siento que tenga que irme, Umeko. Es un trabajo que tengo que hacer y tomará cierto tiempo - Ginko alzó a su hija y le sonrió con ternura- Pero regresaré tan pronto cuando termine -era injusto, Ginko amaba a su hija y a él por igual y quería pasar tiempo con ambos, pero en momentos así era imposible.

-Umm -Umeko sabía cuán importante era que su madre trabajara, aún así no le gustaba estar lejos de ella.

-No te sientas mal, Umeko-chan. Tu mamá volverá y te traerá regalos para compensarte -le animó Kagura con el sukonbu en la boca.

-Oi, no lo digas sólo porque tú quieres algo - Ginko miró a la Yato con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De verdad, Mami? -muy tarde, Umeko la miraba con ojos brillantes de emoción- Me traerás manju, odango o JUMP? Oh, oh, no me lo digas quiero que sea sorpresa.

Ginko dejó escapar un suspiro, Kagura y su gran boca. Ahora no tenía corazón para negarlo y romper la ilusión de su pequeña hija. La amaba demasiado que no le gustaba verla triste ni decepcionada.

-Sí, Umeko. Mami te traerá regalos cuando regrese -no tenía otra opción que aceptarlo, Kagura le debía una.

-Yay! -exclamaron Kagura y Umeko con felicidad.

-Sólo si se portan bien y no incendian ni destruyen la casa -aclaró con severidad.

-Lo haremos -juraron las dos chicas.

Ginko confiaba que Shinpachi mantendría todo bajo control, del grupo siempre fue el más responsable.

-Gin-san! -escuchó a Shimura llamarla por segunda vez.

-Voy! -le respondió elevando la voz, se volteó para darle un beso a su hija- Nos vemos, porténse bien y cuiden la casa.

-Nos vemos, Mami -Umeko abrazó a su madre y se fue a jugar con Sadaharu, quien la esperaba en la oficina.

-Suerte en tu cita con tu mini novio -se despidió Kagura con una mirada divertida.

Ginko negó la cabeza con diversión y se despidió con un gesto vago de su mano.

Shinpachi esperó pacientemente a su jefa, evitando mirar de reojo al niño de apariencia de 14 años que era el ex terrorista y ex líder de los Kiheitai, Takasugi Shinsuke. Era extraño verlo de esta manera, se veía inofensivo ya que ahora no portaba algún arma que lo haría ver amenazante.

Le resultaba tan surrealista ver la versión que nunca antes se imaginó del que había sido el enemigo de su jefa.

Ginko no tardó en aparecer vestida con un kimono azul claro con diseño de patrones de agua en blanco, un abrigo encima color azul oscuro y un sombrero de juncia colgado en su cuello.

Shinsuke no pudo evitar contemplarla por largos ratos.

Se veía hermosa.

Ginko lo miró con sorna, Shinsuke tan sólo desvío su mirada rápidamente sin verla esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-Cuidense mucho, Gin-san Takasugi-san -se despidió Shinpachi sonriendo.

-Eso haremos, nos vemos -devolvió el gesto Ginko.

-No te esperaré, Ginko -escuchó la voz de Shinsuke desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy, Shinsuke - la peli plata se apresuró en seguirle el paso del pelioscuro.

-Cuide mucho de Shinsuke-sama, Shiroyasha -pudo escuchar la voz de Matako desde la distancia.

-No es necesario pedirlo, lo cuidaré como si fuera un hermanito mío -le respondió Ginko sin dejar de caminar.

-¿A quién le dices "hermanito", estúpida permanente? -espetó Shinsuke con molestia.

-En estos momentos nos vemos más como un par de hermanos en lugar de pareja, no quiero que la gente me considere una shotacon*. Como ese lolicon -aclaró con simpleza.

-Lolicon ja nai, feministo da -se escuchó el grito de Henpeita desde la lejanía.

-Si si como sea -ignorando el hecho que el lolicon la haya escuchado, lo apartó con la mano despectivamente y continuó su camino.

-Tú más bien pareces una madre que una hermana -pronunció Shinsuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Repítelo eso, Hikusugi -espetó Ginko con molestia.

-Deja de llamarme así, permanente idiota -

-Si eso te molesta, no puedes negar que ahora mismo te ves un completo enano -le señaló con desdén- Eso te pasa por llamarme "vieja".

-Si tú ya eres mamá, idiota -Shinsuke no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto con Ginko, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado venir aquí- Por cierto -pausó debatiendo si debía preguntar o no, optó por hacerlo ahora mientras ajustaba su sombrero de juncia- ¿C-Cómo está Umeko? -preguntó con timidez.

Ginko sonrió divertida, a pesar que no podía ver la expresión de Shinsuke notó un adorable rubor pintando sus orejas.

-Ella está bien, jugando con Kagura y Sadaharu. Está en buenas manos -le respondió mirando el cielo azul, no había rastro alguno de nubes lo cual era buena señal.

\- Veo -Shinsuke no podía creer que sea padre ahora, que haya tenido una hija con Ginko y que en estos momentos, este crecida. No debe ser sorpresa considerando que haya hecho el amor con su novia en aquella vez que estaban solos en el barco y eso fue hace 5 años atrás, claro lo hicieron sin protección. Ante ese pensamiento sintió calor apoderarse en sus mejillas, estúpidas hormonas de pubertad.

-Shinsuke, ¿te sientes bien? - Ginko se le acercó al pre-adolescente con curiosidad- Te ves rojo, ¿no tendrías fiebre, verdad? -acercó su frente con la del pelioscuro para comprobar su estado.

-Oi! ¿Qué haces? -Shinsuke se alejó alarmado por la repentina cercanía de la peliplata.

-Viendo que tienes fiebre, aunque al parecer estás muy bien -se levantó de su posición y le acomodó el sombrero al pelioscuro.

-La próxima vez que te me acerques te patearé -a pesar que haya experimentado contactos con Ginko, aún le desconcertaba su inesperada cercanía. Odiaba cuando le tomaba por sorpresa.

-Eres malo, Shinsuke-kun - Ginko adoptó un puchero infantil- Gin-san no hizo más que preocuparse de tu estado y me tratas tan mal. No recibirás mi beso curativo que te hará sentir mejor -

-¿Quien dijo que querría tus besos, estúpida permanente? -espetó Shinsuke con irritación.

-Pensé que querrías uno de mis besos, considerando que eres mi novio -aclaró con falsa inocencia.

-¿No dijiste que no quieres que te consideren una shotacon? -le recordó Takasugi mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Un beso en la frente o en la mejilla no es algo grave, Shinsuke-kun -pronunció Ginko tras parpadear- ¿Por qué? ¿Querías que te besara en los labios? Lo siento mucho, Shinsuke-kun pero eres demasiado joven para eso.

Ginko esquivó por poco una patada dirigida a su cara.

-En serio, eres exasperantemente irritante -pronunció Shinsuke tras chasquear con la lengua.

-Eres tú el que tenías ideas raras, Shinsuke-kun. No yo, Gin-san no tiene ninguna segunda intención como tú -

-Una palabra más y te juro que arrancaré todo tu cabello hasta que te quedes calva -amenazó oscuramente.

-Oi! Es un crimen que hagas eso, por si no lo sabías el cabello es la vida de una mujer -Ginko acarició su cabello plateado con gentileza- No quiero parecerme al calvo de Dragón B*ll ni estar al nivel del padre calvo de Kagura.

-Tan sólo reza para que eso no pase -Takasugi avanzó su camino dejando atrás a su novia.

-Oi! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? -al ver que Takasugi no hizo ademán de esperar ni darle respuesta, Ginko corrió para seguirlo- ¡No me dejes así y dímelo, Hikusugi-kun! -

-¡Deja de llamarme así! -

…

Se detuvieron a descansar en una pequeña tienda de odango, Ginko disfrutaba de su dulzura danzar en su lengua mientras Shinsuke comía con tranquilidad y bebía una taza de té verde.

-Muchas gracias por el odango -agradeció Ginko pagando la cantidad justa al acercarse a la anciana.

-No hay de qué, Danna. Perdón si estoy sonando entrometida, está de paseo con su hijo -preguntó la anciana con curiosidad.

Ginko resopló ante la ocurrencia pero respondió con amabilidad, después de todo esta señora era más agradable que Otose.

-No es mi hijo, soy su niñera y si señora estamos de paseo -

-Oh, no quise ofenderte Danna. Parecen tener una relación profunda que creí que eran familiares -comentó la anciana mirándola con disculpa.

-No hay problema, señora. Bueno, debemos continuar con el viaje - Ginko hizo ademanes de despedirse.

-Espere un momento, Danna -le detuvo la anciana antes que Ginko saliera por la tienda.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la peliplata.

-Quiero advertirle que no vaya muy lejos sobre todo atravesando por el bosque -

Ginko la miró desconcertada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió alguna tragedia allí? - Ginko sintió escalofríos, esperaba que no este embrujado...podía luchar contra enemigos físicos pero cuando se trataba de incorpóreo significaba problema y no porque tuviera miedo a los fantasmas. Absolutamente no.

-Tragedias no, Danna. En ese bosque muchos se perdieron allí y no se sabe donde aparecieron, no fueron los mismos después de aquello. Es por eso que muchos evitan atravesar ahí y tan sólo lo rodean -relató la anciana.

La peliplata tembló, no debería preocuparse. Tan sólo debería hacer caso a su advertencia y estarán bien.

-T-tendré mucho cuidado entonces, muchas gracias señora -con una despedida salió de la tienda.

-Recuerda Danna, rodea pero no atraviese -le advirtió por último la señora.

Al salir se encontró con Shinsuke ya con su sombrero puesto y esperándola.

-Te tardaste mucho ahí, ¿problemas con el cambio? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba.

-N-no, so-sólo debemos co-continuar con nuestro viaje -

-¿Por qué estás temblando, Ginko? Pareces que acabas de escuchar historias de fantasmas -preguntó Shinsuke al notar el pequeño cambio de la mujer.

-No estoy temblando, tú lo estás. Es el entusiasmo -se acercó para tomar la mano del pelioscuro y se dispuso a continuar con el recorrido- ¡Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo!

Rápidamente se alejó de la tienda a toda velocidad con Shinsuke a rastras.

-Oi, Ginko! ¿En serio que estás bien? -Shinsuke hacia un esfuerzo por zafarse de su agarre, no era que el contacto le quemaba sino que lo tenía bien sujeto- ¡Me estás agarrando con fuerza!

Ginko se disculpó para sorpresa de Shinsuke, pero aún mantuvo los dedos entrelazados.

-No, es sólo que debemos estar juntos en el camino para evitar perdernos -se excusó, no debería tener miedo de la advertencia pero...no podía evitarlo, no cuando temía a los fantasmas.

-Ginko, ¿me estás escuchando? -al ver que no le respondía, el pelioscuro sentía que estaba temblando- Dime qué sucede, ¿por qué demonios estás temblando?

-Yo no estoy temblando, Shinsuke. Tú estás temblando, no sientas vergüenza es normal que los niños como tú tengan miedo -

-¡La persona que está temblando eres tú, permanente idiota! -recriminó Shinsuke con irritación ante la mención que era niño, bueno lo era físicamente pero conservaba la mentalidad de un adulto. Mierda, sí se sentía como si fuera C*nan pero eso no era el punto- ¡No intentes cambiar el tema para negar que sigues siendo una miedosa! -

-¿¡Miedosa!? ¡¡No soy una miedosa!! ¡¡Tan sólo estoy temblando de emoción!! -aclaró histérica sin percatar que había aumentado la velocidad.

-Pues tu voz elevada, la manera en que corres y tu mirada de loca maniática lo denota -comentó el pelioscuro con desdén- Ya suéltame, no iremos a ninguna parte contigo de esta forma.

Takasugi por fin pudo zafarse de su agarre y se alejó a una distancia de la peliplata.

-Oi! Matte*, Shinsuke-kun! No me dejes sola! -una alarmada Ginko no tardó en seguirle.

…

Mientras recorrían el camino, Ginko optó por mirar de reojo a la versión pequeña de su novio para distraerse. Parecía tan surrealista que hace exactamente 5 años atrás, había muerto en su regazo en un triste adiós y este caminando a su lado ahora mismo, vivo y siendo un niño atravesando la etapa de adolescencia como si el tiempo lo llevó de regreso a la edad que fueron compañeros de Shoka Sonjuku. No podía negar que era tan lindo ver esta versión de su novio.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? - Shinsuke había notado que Ginko lo miraba por largos ratos en un silencio que resultó ser milagrosamente duradero, más que aliviarlo lo inquietaba de cierta manera y más con Ginko, nunca sabría que otra basura irritante soltaría de su boca.

Ginko apartó la mirada para observar el cielo en su lugar.

-Nada, tan sólo esta escena entre tú y yo me recuerda a C*nan y R*n, Liv*us y Nik* o L*ki y M*yur* -describió las parejas similares que había visto en los manga.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -

-No lo puedo creer, acaso no haz leído Detective C*nan, Meitantei L*ki o el último es un nombre demasiado largo para describirlo, era algo que un mundo hermoso y esas cosas -

-Tanta censura que pones es difícil de entenderlo, no leo esa revista basura tuya -comentó Shinsuke con desdén, ignorando en que sus pensamientos había cruzado la idea de C*nan.

Ginko lo miró ofendida.

-Discúlpate con el JUMP ahora mismo, Hikusugi -

-¿Por qué me disculparía con una tonta revista de manga? -

-Porque es una revista de gran entretenimiento para niños, adolescentes y adultos. Además es una revista que Umeko ama leerlo conmigo -

-Estoy seguro que los adultos no leen esos mangas y sobre todo, no puedo creer que le estuviste enseñando a nuestra hija a leer esa basura. De todas las cosas inútiles que te haya ocurrido Ginko ese es el peor -expresó el pequeño Shinsuke con irritación.

-Oi! No critiques mi forma de enseñar a nuestra hija, Umeko aprendió a leer a una temprana edad y puede leer sola el JUMP sin problemas -replicó Ginko justificando.

-Ese no es el punto, diabética buena para nada. Simplemente eres pésima criando niños -

-No eres quien para criticarme cuando no haz estado ahí cuando Umeko nació -Ginko, de inmediato, llevó ambas manos a su boca.

Takasugi abrió los ojos ante aquella aclaración y bajo la cabeza ocultando su mirada.

-S-Shinsuke...no quise decir - Ginko trató de arreglar torpemente. Mierda, sentía que lo ha arruinado.

El pelioscuro mantuvo la cabeza gacha y luego la miró directamente con esos intensos ojos verdes.

-Siento entonces haber aparecido tarde -y se fue corriendo.

-¡Shinsuke! - Ginko le siguió corriendo también.

Vio la figura de Shinsuke atravesar el bosque, el lugar al que tenían que tenían que evitarlo debido lo frondoso que era. Ginko decidió apresurar el paso para evitar perderlo de vista, había perdido a Shinsuke no una sino dos veces y fueron tan desgarradoras que recordarlas fue reavivar viejas cicatrices, no quería perderlo otra vez. No ahora que finalmente ha vuelto a su vida.

-¡Shinsuke! -aumentó la velocidad viendo sólo manchas de verde, luz y sombra en su campo de visión. Buscó con sus sentidos despiertos algún rastro del niño peli oscuro pero no lo veía en ninguna parte.

Ginko se detuvo un momento, este lugar...le resultaba familiar. Como si hubiera estado antes aquí.

Por instinto sus pies la llevaron a un camino que sentía haberlo recorrido antes, era como si reviviera las imágenes que sólo su cabeza lo reproducía.

Ginko atravesó los árboles al avistar una luz intensa del sol sólo para ser recibido por un suelo pavimentado y una elevación de escaleras de piedra, donde en la cima había un tori rojo de aspecto vetusto.

Este lugar...le resultaba familiar.

Ginko por instinto subió por las escaleras de piedra mientras lo hacía un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su interior, tras atravesar el tori no tardó en encontrar un santuario antiguo hecho de madera.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al divisar la figura encogida de Shinsuke situado en las escaleras de madera, abrazándose y ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.

Ginko dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se le acercó hasta situarse a su lado.

-Shinsuke… -le habló con suavidad.

El aludido no levantó la cabeza pero sus leves movimientos le hizo ver que notó su presencia.

-Escucha...lo siento por lo de antes, no quise decirlo de esa manera - Ginko no era buena dando disculpas, era demasiado orgullosa en admitir que se equivocó o en ser honesta respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero quería arreglarlo, no quería perder a Shinsuke otra vez- Escucha no es tu culpa que tuve que criar a Umeko sola, fue difícil hacerlo sin ti pero...con sólo pensar que algún día te vería o sólo pensar en ti y con el apoyo de Kagura, Shinpachi, Zura y todos me dio fuerzas para criarla.

Hubo silencio entre ellos pero eso no dejó que la detuviera.

-Quiero que sepas todo este tiempo te he anhelado, nunca dejé de pensar en ti y cada vez que veía a Umeko crecer no dejé de imaginar qué sería si estuvieras ahí enseñándole cosas que aprendiste de Sensei, ser un padre que nunca te imaginaste que fueras, cuidarle y brindarle todo ese amor que sé que está presente en tu interior. No dejé que ese anhelo me deprimiera...al contrario, eso me dio fuerzas para cuidarla y ofrecerle ese amor que creí haberlo perdido hace mucho -pausó para sonreír con suavidad- Tan sólo estoy feliz que estés aquí...se siente como un sueño haberte visto otra vez, cuando finalmente me di cuenta que eras tú...no sabes lo feliz que me sentí, Shinsuke yo…

Sintió una fuerza rodear su cuerpo que casi causó que perdiera el equilibrio, pero el causante no permitió que eso ocurriera y se mantuvo firme sin soltar su agarre.

-Shinsuke -pronunció sorprendida.

-No digas más...si sueltas más cursilerías te haré callar de una manera que te haría ver como una shotacon - Shinsuke apretó su abrazo y tenía oculto su rostro en el pecho de la peliplata.

Ginko se sonrojó ante el contacto de Shinsuke después de tanto tiempo, no sabía si sentirse cómoda o no ante la idea que la versión joven de su novio la besara o que ahora tuviera su rostro enterrado entre sus pechos. Cielos, ahora entendía un poco a las chicas de los mangas cuando se trataba de sus novios convertidos en o que eran "niños". Negando la cabeza para apartar esas ideas se dignó en devolver el abrazo disfrutando el contacto.

No iba a dejarlo ir, no que ahora estaba por fin a su lado.

Se separaron con suavidad, ambos con calidez pintando sus mejillas.

-Shinsuke...hay algo que no te he dicho -

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Ginko? -inquirió el susodicho con suavidad, con el color normal adquirido en su rostro.

-La señora de la tienda de odango me estaba advirtiendo sobre un bosque de los perdidos y teníamos que rodearlo en lugar de atravesarlo y al parecer...nosotros… -

-¿Estabas preocupada sólo porque la anciana te lo dijo? -Shinsuke la miró para nada impresionado, no era de extrañar que Ginko desde niña había tenido miedo a los fantasmas- Puede que estemos dentro de un bosque cualquiera, no es que nos adentramos en Aokigahara.

-No menciones su nombre en voz alta -espetó Ginko alterada.

-No es como si lo invocara con mencionar su nombre, idiota -

La peliplata le tomó un rato calmarse, Shinsuke le ofreció su cantimplora con agua para tranquilizarla, quien lo aceptó sin inventar excusas. Este es uno de los pocos y ridículos momentos que pudo compartir con su novia, no podía creer que siendo una adulta aún le tenga temor a los fantasmas.

-Sin embargo...este lugar...no te suena familiar -se atrevió a preguntar Ginko al notar ciertos elementos presentes en el escenario.

-La verdad...en este lugar fue donde nos conocimos -Shinsuke cuando llegó aquí se sintió nostálgico de repente, pero estuvo más ensimismado en la culpa que se tardó en percatar en ese detalle.

-Ahí está el árbol dónde descanse -señaló Ginko a uno de los árboles del bosque que rodeaba el santuario.

-Para mí es igual al resto -respondió Shinsuke rodando los ojos.

-Como sea, recuerdo que viniste aquí te oías frustrado luego apareció Zura y estuvieron hablando de la escuela de Artes militares no fue suficiente para tí -

-¿Qué tanto nos estuviste escuchando? -inquirió Shinsuke al recordar aquel acontecimiento de su vida anterior.

-Lo suficiente, elegí este lugar de descanso y ustedes aparecieron y estaban siendo ruidosos. No es mi culpa que los haya escuchado -

-Aún así, no esperé que alguien más estuviera aquí -

-Agradece que haya estado aquí, ustedes no habrían podido pelear contra esa banda de ancianos arrogantes -

-Aunque fue Shouyo-sensei quien hizo todo el trabajo, tú tan sólo estuviste a punto de desenfundar tu espada -

-Lo sé, pero no pretendía a matar a esos bastardos, tan sólo herirlos -

-Quien hubiera pensado que al venir aquí, conocería a ti y a Sensei y me llevaría a Shoka Sonjuku -

-Supongo que sí, pero no estuvo mal ¿verdad? -Ginko le sonrió genuinamente ante aquel recuerdo.

Shinsuke esbozó una sonrisa que rara vez lo había visto.

-Sí, es verdad -

-Bueno...no nos quedemos aquí para seguir recordando, deberíamos volver a retomar nuestro viaje -sugirió la peliplata, por mucho que quisiera quedarse aquí era mejor regresar.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo -Shinsuke se levantó de su sitio- Escucha tan sólo salgamos de aquí y retomamos el camino por donde vinimos -propuso.

-Tienes razón, vamos -

Una vez hecho, ambos se dispusieron a continuar el camino.

-Caminemos juntos esta vez, sería problemático que nos perdamos -Ginko tenía los dedos entrelazados con su pequeño novio.

-De acuerdo -si con esto tranquiliza a la peliplata, Shinsuke no tenía nada que protestar.

-En marcha -se adentraron nuevamente entre los árboles tomados de la mano y apartaron las ramas y algunos arbustos que encontraban en su recorrido.

Siguieron un largo rato hasta que divisaron la luz brillando entre medio de la oscuridad que proporcionaban las grandes estructuras de los árboles, se sintieron aliviados al sentir esa misma luz del sol bañándolos con sus cálidos rayos sólo para vislumbrar que estaban en el santuario donde estuvieron hace unos ratos atrás.

-¿No estuvimos aquí antes? -cuestionó Shinsuke al reconocer la escalera de madera donde antes estuvo sentado.

-No puede ser otro santuario de casualidad -sugirió Ginko tontamente.

-No seas tonta, es el mismo donde estuvimos antes. No sabes guiar el camino -Shinsuke cruzó los brazos para mirarle ceñido.

-Muy bien, señor listo -pronunció Ginko con desdén- Si tanto te quejas como indico porque no lo haces tú.

-Eso haré -dijo Shinsuke con determinación.

**Qué pasó después…**

-Terminamos otra vez aquí -esta vez fue Ginko quien rompió el largo silencio.

-Supongo que estamos… -

-Por favor, no lo digas en voz alta -suplicó Ginko con cierta inquietud.

Shinsuke había propuesto hacer un camino con algunas rocas y bellotas que encontraron durante el recorrido, hicieron eso y después de largos ratos que les tomó...volvieron al mismo sitio.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? -cuestionó el pelioscuro- Podemos estar perdidos en este bosque.

De repente, vio a Ginko esconder su cabeza dentro de un faro hecho de piedra ubicado en la entrada de la antigua construcción de madera, el resto de su cuerpo visible a la vista estaba temblando.

-T-tomalo con c-calma...Shi-Shinsuke...bus-caré u-una ma-máquina del tiempo…-

-Oi! Quien debe calmarse en estos momentos eres tú y esa no es ninguna clase de máquina, permanente idiota! -recriminó Takasugi dando una merecida patada a la espalda de la ridícula adulta.

…

-Podríamos atravesar el camino esta vez -propuso Shinsuke después de lograr que Ginko saliera de su pequeño escondite.

-Podemos probarlo y si el suceso se repite quisiera decirte que todo es tu culpa por venir corriendo aquí como un niño llorón -dijo Ginko con los ojos brillando con puchero infantil.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa por haber venido aquí en primer lugar? -protestó Takasugi con brusquedad.

-Pudiste haber elegido otro lugar por donde hacer tus berrinches -aclaró sombríamente la peliplata.

\- Deja de ser tan negativa y pongamos en marcha o quieres estar atrapada aquí para siempre y pasar la noche con hambre -

-¡Vamos ahora! -pronunció Ginko con entusiasmo ahora bajando nuevamente por las escaleras de piedra.

-Oi, espera! -Shinsuke se puso en marcha.

El camino no era largo como lo habrían creído, Ginko lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía a donde los llevaría. Miró a Shinsuke de reojo con curiosidad, cuando finalmente se encontró con él y junto con sus amigos lo ayudaron a recuperar de a poco sus recuerdos, se había preguntado qué tal lo estaba tomando. Según en su memoria, Shinsuke había sufrido mucho tras haber perdido a Sensei y los siguientes años que estuvieron separados, había elegido un camino de odio y destrucción.

Ginko había temido llegar este día, porque ir a su destino le despertaría recuerdos llenos de felicidad y dolor y no sabría como Shinsuke lo enfrentaría otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginko? -inquirió Shinsuke al sentir nuevamente los ojos escarlata de la peliplata sobre su persona.

-No, no es nada -negó con suavidad y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora para retomar el camino.

-Ginko, dímelo ¿qué pasa? -Shinsuke sentía que le estaba ocultando algo.

-Tan sólo sigamos, Shinsuke -

El susodicho se plantó frente a la peliplata y la miró interrogante.

-Dime, Ginko. Algo te molesta y no quieres decirme, ¿qué sucede? -

Ginko dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Shinsuke...que tanto recuerdas de este lugar -cuestionó con la mirada en el suelo.

-Recuerdo lo que tú y Zura me relataron, en cuanto puse un pie en el viejo santuario...sentí que estaba recordando lo que pasó ahí… -

-Lo estás recordando entonces -

-¿Por qué estás así, Ginko? Si no quieres hacerlo, puedo comprenderlo...sé que esto te resulta doloroso -Shinsuke podía imaginar lo difícil que fue para Ginko haber aceptado venir a este lugar para ayudar a recuperar su memoria, Shoka Sonjuku no era sólo un lugar significativo para él sino también para ella.

-No es eso...Shinsuke, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? -Ginko ya había aceptado que había perdido todo esto, no puede negar que duele despertar el pasado pero quería ayudar a Shinsuke más que nada.

-Ginko...yo… -el aludido quería aceptarlo pero también debatía si esto no le estaba afectando también a Ginko.

-No importa lo que sienta yo… quiero asegurarme si estás dispuesto a continuar con esto -se arrodilló para estar a su estatura y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Takasugi y Ginko se miraron por largos ratos en silencio, sin romper la mirada.

Verde esmeralda con escarlata.

Ambos habían aceptado hacer esto y no estaban dispuestos en dar marcha atrás por el bien del otro.

-Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo Shinsuke - le aseguró Ginko con una sonrisa sincera que muy pocas veces había mostrado con él.

El susodicho la miró expectante y asintió.

Ambos con las manos entrelazadas dispusieron a continuar su camino sabiendo a dónde los llevaría.

Esta vez, lo harán juntos.

…

Finalmente llegaron a la aldea que Ginko conoce como la palma de su mano. Observa un momento a Shinsuke, quien estaba pensativo como si tomará su tiempo en juntar flashback dejando que rastros de fragmentos de imágenes se hiciera cargo de su memoria.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su hogar, ambos se detienen a contemplar lo que quedó de su amada escuela. La fuente de la mayor felicidad y dolor de ambos.

Ginko dejó que sus recuerdos se hiciera cargo a medida que se adentraba con lentitud sin soltar la mano de Shinsuke.

El niño miraba su entorno tratando de reconstruir con su mente los momentos que había vivido en ese lugar destruido, Ginko a pesar que no sea la primera vez que visita en este lugar siempre dejaba que las imágenes de su memoria fluyera libremente como los pétalos de cerezo que danzaban en el aire con tanta soltura.

Ginko recordaba el salón donde Zura le gustaba leer libros y enseñar a sus compañeros que no lo sabían. La sala de entrenamiento, donde Shinsuke de la vida pasada tenía esa sonrisa presumida y batía duelos con sus compañeros. Y por último, el pasillo donde siempre encontraba a su querido Sensei y ella en versión pequeña corría con una sonrisa para abrazarlo.

-Ginko -

En la nubosidad de su memoria, creyó haber oído a Shouyo-sensei llamándola pero sabía que ya no estaba más.

Se volteó para encontrarse con Takasugi mirando las tumbas ubicadas en el fondo de la escuela.

-Esas tumbas… -pronunció lentamente.

Ginko miró las lápidas de madera con nombres escritos en ellas. Anteriormente había sido una sola con el nombre de su amado Sensei escrito en ella, pero ahora lo acompañaba otras dos.

-Son de Shouyo-sensei y Oboro - le respondió con suavidad.

-También está la mía -Shinsuke notó que en la tercera estaba escrito kanjis que conformaba su nombre.

Ginko aguardo su respiración, esta es la parte que le resultaba difícil contarlo.

-Sentémonos bajo ese árbol de Sakura y veamos que tanto recuerdas...si tienes problemas con recordar ciertas partes te ayudaré -

Así lo hicieron, para Ginko situarse bajo ese árbol florecido y contemplar la belleza de sus flores era más agradable recordar su doloroso pasado que hacerlo junto a la tumba de su maestro y de Oboro, como muestra de respeto.

Ginko primero contó que bajo este mismo árbol estuvieron los tres junto con su Sensei enseñándoles caligrafía. Shinsuke escuchaba atentamente cada relato que Ginko contaba, se sentía como una madre contando cuentos a sus hijos antes de dormir ahora mismo.

Takasugi se reía ante las payasadas que los tres compartieron juntos. Como esa vez que tuvieron que escapar de un vendedor furioso porque Ginko no podía mantener las manos quietas cada vez que veía odango, la vez cuando Ginko cayó al agua por una broma de mal gusto de Shinsuke y se enfermó al día siguiente Zura y él se quedaron cuidándola y aquella vez cuando los tres se metieron en problemas y recibieron reprimenda de su sensei.

Luego lloró cuando contó sobre Shouyo y Oboro. Cuando perdieron a Shouyo en la purga de Kansei ocurrido durante la Guerra Joui y los tres sufrieron tanto recordándoles lo débiles que fueron y luego de aquello tomaron caminos separados.  
Le contó lo que atravesaron cuando se encontraron después de diez años sin verse, terminaron siendo enemigos y en esos diferentes encuentros tuvieron que chocar sus espadas. Cuánto más aprendía Takasugi de lo que le hizo a Zura y a ella, más lloraba con fuerza y Ginko colocó su mano en su espalda esperando que esto lo aliviara un poco. Sobre Shigeshige, quien fue un gran Shogun pero murió trágicamente junto con Nobunobu. También sobre Oboro, en otras circunstancias habrían sido buenos amigos y habría sido el hermano mayor de los tres; pensó que moriría solo sin ser recordado y fue Shinsuke quien hizo su tumba en su memoria.

Shinsuke quien estuvo escuchando atentamente con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se detuvo.

\- Ginko...esa tumba con mi nombre...tú lo hiciste -

La mencionada asintió con suavidad.

-Tú...en aquella vez que fuimos a la Terminal moriste...no pude recuperar tu cuerpo que cayó en la Altana...pensé -Ginko parpadeó sintiendo que le picaba los ojos- ...pensé que te hubiera gustado estar junto a Sensei en este lugar donde fue tu amado hogar…

Shinsuke no necesitaba describirlo. Porque aquel momento en que su vida pendía de un hilo y estaba en el regazo de su amada lo tenía grabado a fuego cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no pudo olvidar esa sonrisa genuina y esos ojos brillantes carmesí siendo lo último que pudo apreciar antes de cerrar su único ojo para siempre.

Takasugi no pudo perdonarse por lo que hizo a Zura y Ginko.

En aquella vez cuando su Sensei murió, todo se desmoronó.

Pudo haberse quedado a su lado cuando más lo necesitó. Pudo haberle brindado apoyo, recoger los fragmentos y secarle esas lágrimas que su sensei hubiera querido hacerlo para consolarla.

  
Sin embargo, fue tan cobarde que decidió cerrar su ojo sano y darle la espalda a la mujer que amaba. La abandonó haciendo que cargara esa cruz.

  
De verdad, no la merecía. No merecía ser abrazado como lo está siendo abrazado ahora. No merecía su gentil tacto acariciando su cabello. No merecía esa sonrisa que le dirigía a él. No merecía el amor de esta mujer.

  
No merecía ser amado por Ginko.

  
La culpó de todo cuando él era el único culpable y estuvo a punto de destruir lo que su sensei más había amado.

  
Él era el único culpable aquí.

  
Fue débil, no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su Sensei y proteger a su amada. Dejó que ella cargara con la culpa, dejó que ella sufriera por eso y dejó que ella llorara por el crimen que estuvo dispuesta a cometer con tal de salvar a sus amigos y convertirse en su "enemiga jurada".

  
Jamás iba a desaparecer aquel rostro de la "Shiroyasha", su amiga, su compañera, su amada llena de lágrimas...

  
-Ginko… -lloró sintiéndose que no merecía siquiera estar aquí, llorando sobre el regazo de la mujer que aún lo amaba, sin importar todo lo que pasó entre ellos.

  
Ella eligió no decir nada, porque que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie sobre la razón por la que lloraba.

  
Sólo ella conocía su dolor perfectamente. Sólo ella lo entendía mejor que nadie.

  
Sólo ella estuvo ahí sea para detenerlo y protegerlo cuando él nada más quería destruirla junto con este mundo.

  
Ella...jamás lo abandonó.

  
Jamás se olvidó de Shouyo y sus enseñanzas.

  
Jamás dejó de ser ella misma.

-Ginko… -la enfrentó luego de llorar en su regazo, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos- ¿P-Por qué...por qué no me odiaste todo este tiempo? -

La susodicha le miró confundida sin dejar su mano acariciando su cabello con gentileza.

-¿Por qué debería? -

-¿Por qué no lo estarías? -

-No veo ninguna razón para odiarte ahora mismo, Shinsuke. Tal vez estuve enojada en ese entonces pero nunca te he odiado - lo miró cálidamente sin romper el contacto visual- Además la ira y el odio no es lo que Gin-san siente ahora mismo por Takasugi Shinsuke -y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su amado.

Después permanecen en silencio, el pre adolescente tratando de asimilar todo lo que Ginko le dijo mientras la mujer se preguntaba si había cosas que le había faltado mencionar o qué debería hacer a continuación. A pesar de eso, nunca había sentido tanta calma en mucho tiempo. Contempló los pétalos de cerezo que aún caía delicadamente en el aire, las aves trinando, el sonido del agua fluyendo no muy lejos de aquí y el peso de Shinsuke en su regazo. Ginko nunca se sintió más ligera de lo que ha sentido desde toda la Guerra con Utsuro.

Finalmente, Ginko decide romper el silencio mirando al niño.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó casualmente- Que tal si vamos a un puesto de comida que no queda lejos de aquí, tal vez nos indiquen cómo regresar…

Takasugi tarareó en respuesta y se bajó del regazo de la peliplata con expresión tímida. Ginko le parecía entrañable ver esta versión de su novio pero decidió no hacer comentarios, por ahora.

Ambos echaron vistazo al lugar por última vez, rezaron dejando pequeñas ofrendas a su Sensei y Oboro como despedida por haberlos recibido y prometiendo que los seguirá visitando, antes de partir hacia el pueblo donde antes lo atravesaron.

Caminaron tomados de las manos, para llenar el silencio Ginko se puso a contar la vez cuando ella llegó por primera vez en este pueblo cuando conoció a Shouyo mientras Shinsuke le relató lo que estuvo soñando últimamente.

Ambos rieron cuando se acordaron los momentos divertidos que compartieron con Zura y con Sakamoto. Esos días fueron inolvidables, conocieron personas increíbles después pero jamás olvidaron la gran amistad que tuvieron. Luego, pasaron a conversar acerca de Umeko y lo que había aprendido de ella y de sus amigos, los rasgos que había heredado de Shinsuke a lo que estaba orgulloso de escucharlo y se notaba cuán entusiasmado estaba por conocerla algún día.

Takasugi se veía más alegre y calmado de lo que estuvo las horas anteriores, Ginko se sentía de la misma manera es como si todo el peso del mundo se esfumó después de tanto tiempo y se sentía agradecida por lo que había sido anteriormente su hogar.

Ambos se sentían en paz y disfrutaron de este momento íntimo.

Puede que el pasado ha sido hermoso y doloroso para ambos, pero si eso hizo que nuevamente se reunieran ambos estaban feliz por eso.

Todos estarán bien después de esto, Ginko esta vez se asegurará de ello.

**FIN**

**Omake…**

-¿Eh? - Ginko parpadeó confundida- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -

-Al parecer, regresamos -pronunció Shinsuke igual de confundido.

Al parecer cuando atravesaron un camino con árboles frondosos situados en cada lado, regresaron en el sendero donde anteriormente estuvieron antes de llegar al santuario.

-¿Cómo pasó? ¿Nos teletransportamos o algo así? -inquirió Ginko con desconcierto.

-Podría ser...al menos que tengas una explicación para esto -Shinsuke tampoco tenía idea de cómo llegaron a Shoka Sonjuku y luego de regreso a dónde estuvieron.

-S-Shinsuke...este bosque po-podría e-estar encantado… -concluyó Ginko temblando.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? -

-El bosque de los perdidos… -Ginko no podía creer que estuvieron ahí hace un momento.

-Podría ser un bosque místico, ¿no crees? -Shinsuke sugirió con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Ginko había olvidado que su novio tenía gusto en temas poéticos, eso demuestra al grupo que él mismo había llamado "Kiheitai".

-Podría ser… - Ginko no se le ocurría decir lo contrario, además ver el rostro de su novio le parecía entrañable lo hacía parecer la edad que tiene en apariencia. También un bosque místico sonaba mucho mejor que un bosque embrujado.

-Shinsuke -llamó Ginko decidiendo cambiar de tema, lo del bosque era mejor dejarlo así.

-¿Qué sucede? -

Ginko no le respondió de inmediato, en su lugar sus ojos lo miraron fijamente. Shinsuke se sintió inquieto, era extraño que la peliplata lo mirara con seriedad sin decir alguna clase de comentario irritante.

-Ahora que me fijo bien -le miró atentamente al pelioscuro- Tienes exactamente la edad en que nos habíamos besado por primera vez.

-¿Te tomó tanto tiempo para decirme eso? -pronunció Takasugi molesto, era de esperarse que Ginko dijera alguna estupidez.

-Recuerdas cuando nos hemos besado -preguntó Ginko ignorando el reciente arrebato del pelioscuro.

-No lo recuerdo -pronunció Shinsuke con indiferencia pero a juzgar por sus orejas rojas y su flequillo escondiendo su mirada le decían lo contrario.

Al ver que Takasugi estaba reacio en responder, Ginko decidió relatar lo que recordaba.

-Fue en nuestra pequeña disputa cuando te llamé "enano" -rió ante el recuerdo cuando Shinsuke se molestó con ella- Luego nos cansamos y tuvimos curiosidad cuando vimos a una pareja besando en el Festival de verano. En aquel momento fuiste tú quien me -

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué se te ocurre decir eso? -espetó Shinsuke con el rostro más rojo que una remolacha- Además eso no fue lo que pasó, me llamaste con ese estúpido apodo inventado en el patio de la escuela.

-Así que sí lo recuerdas - Ginko esbozó una sonrisa jocosa.

Shinsuke no podía creer que cayó tan fácilmente ante ese engaño. En lugar de verse mortificado decidió ocultarlo con una expresión de ira y se lanzó a patear a Ginko, quien lo esquivó sin problemas para su desgracia.

-¡Quédate quieta para que pueda asesinarte! -gritó Shinsuke exasperado.

-¡Uy, que miedo! -expresó Ginko burlona- ¿Qué harás al respecto con esas piernas cortas, Chibi? -

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡Estás muerta, Sakata Ginko! -un Iracundo Takasugi se dispuso a lanzar hacia la peliplata quien comenzó a correr.

-Jajaja nunca podrás alcanzarme, Hikusugi-kun Jajaja - Ginko rió divertida sin reducir la velocidad de sus piernas.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! -

A pesar que esta escena de perseguir y correr se repetía para ambos, no iban a negar que disfrutaban esta atmósfera despreocupada.

Continuaron corriendo así hasta que llegaron a Edo con cansancio.

Decidieron que el evento extraño ocurrido lo dejaron como un pequeño secreto de ambos. No había explicación alguna, pero se sentía como si sucedió de manera natural que quería ayudar a ambos. A arreglar su pasado y aceptar dejar ir ahora que finalmente estaban juntos.

En silencio agradecieron a su Sensei, a sus amigos que ya no están, a Oboro y a Shoka Sonjuku por esta oportunidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y no se queden ahí, hay más historias que tengo pensado en publicar de esta pareja. Y les doy muchas gracias queridos lectores en leer mis fic's. 
> 
> Nos vemos en las historias que publicaré en el futuro!
> 
> Saludos a todos!
> 
> Underword


End file.
